Routines That End With A Kiss
by Shadow's Moon Hime
Summary: Valentine's Day has come to Tokyo and everyone is i a frenzy, all but Usagi that is. With the "help" of a mischivous love angel, it is up to a certain dark haired man to make her day, will his kiss be able to raise her spirits, or will it crash and burn?


**Title: **Routines That End With a Kiss

**Author: **Shadows' Moon Hime

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Romance

**Summary: **Valentine's Day has hit Tokyo, and everyone is bustling around in the heart themed frenzy, all but Usagi that is. Now, it is up to a certain dark haired to make her day, will his kiss be able to raise her spirits?

**O.O.O **

"Usagi?"

"…."

"Usagi?!"

"…."

"USAGI!!" screeched a small black cat, trying unsuccessfully to wake the fourteen year old blonde beneath her.

"I'm not going Luna," came Tsukino Usagi's slurred mumble as she covered her head with her soft pink pillow.

"No Usagi! Your parents and brother have already left, and school starts in fifteen minutes!" said Luna sternly.

"I don't care!" was the muffled reply she received, causing her to roll her amber hued eyes helplessly as she urged herself not to claw her charge.

"And why not?!" she asked exasperatedly.

Raising her head from underneath her pillow, the senshi of the moon gave her guardian cat an incredulous look.

"Haven't you looked at the calendar at all? It's February 14th, Valentine's day!"

Upon hearing this, the small black cat sweat dropped and proceeded to fall out of bed.

"That's it?!" she asked incredulously.

Seeing the champion of justice nod her head, Luna sighed I resignation.

'There's just no reasoning with this girl,' she thought, shaking her head in defeat.

"Well, are you sure there's nothing I can say or do to convince you to convince you to go to school?"

Snuggling back into her warm blankets, Usagi gave Luna a solemn look, "Nope!" she replied, and with that, she drifted into deep sleep.

**O.O.O**

**Scene: Dark Kingdom…**

"Zoisite! What is this 'Valentine's day' I hear those worthless humans talking and making a huge deal about?" asked Queen Beryl, curiosity filling her usually dark, cold ruby eyes.

Upon hearing his name called by the dark witch, the blonde general in the ponytail stepped forward.

"According to my research, my queen, this Valentine's Day is supposed to be a day celebrated for love and friendship; people give one another cards, sweets, and chocolate-

"CHOCOLATE?!" roared the dark queen enraged, "Zoisite, I command you to put forth an attack on those pathetic humans at once, there is no way I will stand to have chocolate in the world I will one day rule!"

Quirking an eyebrow, the blonde general stared for a moment before bowing respectfully, "As you wish Queen Beryl." And with a whirl of dark energy, he disappeared.

**O.O.O**

He had been taking a walk around Juuban Park when he spotted her.

His classes at Azabu High had been done for the day, and he had been strolling the town peacefully with his uniform jacket slung over his shoulder and his tie loosened, giving his a sophisticated yet casual look.

He observed her for a while, taking in how comfortable she looked laying on the grass with her eyes closed.

'Almost angelic,' he mused, watching as her long golden ponytails were swept over her small frame.

A frown suddenly creased his forehead, realizing that it was barely one-thirty, and that the middle school didn't let out for another hour and d a half. Not being able to resist himself, he strolled over and stopped right by her side.

"Hey Odango," he greeted, "Mind telling me why you aren't in school?"

From where she lay, Usagi stifled a groan as she heard her nemesis' voice.

'And here I thought it would be safe to leave the house for a while!' she told herself.

Opening her blue eyes, she glowered up at him.

"Is it really any of business Mamoru-baka?" she asked with disinterest "But if you must know, I wasn't feeling well this morning, so I stayed home."

"Really?" replied the upperclassman with a raised eyebrow. Somehow, he could sense the blonde wasn't telling him the complete truth.

"Yes, really," said Usagi, already closing her eyes, "So you can leave now."

Shrugging, he was about to turn and walk away, but something kept him rooted to his spot.

'Why can't I just walk away?' he asked himself, 'Could it be that I actually LIKE hanging around the Odango Atama?'

Opening her eyes again, Usagi saw that Mamoru was still plastered to his spot.

"Hey baka, don't you have places to go, people to see?" she asked curiously as she sat up, "It's Valentine's Day after all," she added softly.

Before he knew what he was doing, Mamoru dropped his books and jacket on the grass and sat down besides her.

"Not really, to be honest, I'd much rather stay here with you," he said quietly, then catching himself, he smirked, "After all, what could be a more fun thing to do than spend time calling you Odango?"

He was surprised when she didn't snap back with some witty retort or insult. Instead, she merely sighed and leaned against a tree behind her.

It was then when he saw it, the pain in her blue eyes, a sadness that clouded them no more than a brief moment.

"Usagi, what's wrong?" he asked gently, not sure why he cared so much. This was Odango after all, the girl he loved to hate, or perhaps was it the girl he'd slowly began to simply love.

Glancing curiously at the young man who usually tormented her, Usagi sighed again and closed her eyes.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she murmured softly, "Besides, the girls would kill me if I revealed anything to anyone."

She was suddenly startled by the feel of a hand over hers. Looking down, she saw that Mamoru had taken her small hand in his.

"Usagi, if something is wrong, or if you're in any sort of trouble you can trust me," he said softly.

She eyed him, perplexed.

'Why is he being so nice?!' she wondered as she looked into his stormy midnight blue eyes.

'His eyes,' she murmured to herself, 'so deep, deep blue and depthless; almost like Tuxedo Kamen's,' she realized. She suddenly noticed just how close they were to each other, how easy it would be to lean over a few more inches to kiss him softly.

At the same time, Mamoru was having similar thought as his gaze zeroed in on her lips.

They were both lost in their own little world, mesmerized by each other; so lost in fact, that they didn't notice that small figured that fluttered its wings nearby…

**O.O.O**

"So these are the reincarnations of Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion," observed the love angel that floated a few yards away,

"Hmm, they sure don't look like they're in love," she mused as she watched the looks the two exchanged, then raised her eyebrows as she watched Endymion's reincarnated self suddenly sit beside's the princess and take her hand in his.

"Well, what have we here?" she murmured, "It seems as if they ARE in love! The poor fools just don't realize it yet!"

Smiling mischievously, the love angel reached behind her and drew one of the many pink tipped arrows she carried with her and readied it with her golden bow.

"Well, with MY help they'll be able to FULLY love each other!" she announced happily, "Oh, Cupid will be so proud of me!"

With a giddy smile on her face, she pulled the arrow back and released it with a swish.

"There, now who else can I help today?" asked the fairy ready to move on and help other unfortunate coupes.

**O.O.O**

Mamoru didn't know what had hit him, literally.

One second, he was gazing into Usagi's eyes as if spellbound, and then next he feels his chest explode with emotion.

And suddenly in one swift motion, he leaned over and pressed his lips to Usagi's, startling them both.

Usagi's eyes widened in shock as she felt Mamoru lean over and kiss her softly. And in all honestly, she could admit to herself that she didn't seem to mind one bit.

Instead of pulling back in disgust, she surprised herself by closing he eyes and allowing him to kiss her, she herself feeling her lips respond by kissing him back.

'Why am I letting him kiss me?' she asked herself, 'could it be possible that I actually LOVE Mamoru?'

She admitted that the thought had crossed her mind several times, it was the only way to explain why she always stopped by the arcade in longing to be with him, even if just to throw insults at each other. And now she realized that all this time, her heart had been right; she HAD fallen for her so called enemy.

'But what about Tuxedo Kamen?'

All the while Mamoru thoughts trailed along the same path.

'I've actually fallen for the Odango Atama,' he realized, yet his heart lurched painfully.

'And what about Sailor Moon, what about the princess?' his mind reminded him.

At that moment, they both pulled apart and stared at each other, guilt and pain etched on their expressions.

"I'm sorry," they both muttered in unison, both surprising the other.

"I really didn't mean that Odan- I mean Usagi, I guess I got caught up in the moment, I actually already like someone else, I really shouldn't have done that," Mamoru said quietly, not being able to explain why he felt as if he was partly lying to himself.

"Um, yeah, ne too," replied Usagi quietly.

Just then, a soft beeping broke into the intense moment.

Turning around, Usagi pulled her pink communicator out of her pocket and held it discretely to hide it from Mamoru's view.

"Yes?" she asked as Sailor Mars' face came onto the screen.

"Listen, where are you? The Dark Kingdom has gone nuts! They released an anti-Valentine youma, or so I heard it called itself, it's really strong, I don't think we can hold it off on our own for much longer; we're at the park lake by the way, how fast can you get here?'

"I'm at the park already, I'll be there in a flash!" replied Usagi in a rush before clicking the communicator off.

"Sorry Mamoru, my friends need me for something, I got to go!" she said returning to face her companion and standing up.

And without waiting for Mamoru to speak, she took off in a mad dash towards the lake.

Minutes late, Mamoru clutched his head I pain, feeling Sailor Moon had transformed. Running towards a secluded area of the park cluttered with trees, he allowed his own transformation to take over, letting the tug at his soul lead him towards her.

He was surprised to find the pull leading him in the direction Usagi had raced off in.

'Could it be…no, that was impossible,' he told himself, silencing the thoughts that had risen about Usagi possibly being Sailor Moon.

**O.O.O**

The battle had been more intense that Sailor Moon thought. As she arrived at the scene, she cringed upon seeing Sailor Mercury bleeding from a gash on her leg and Sailor Mars and Jupiter both panting breathlessly and badly bruised.

"I'm here," she announced, looking around for the vicious creature that had dared hurt her friends.

Her gaze landed on an oozing, ugly, PINK youma glaring at her with gleaming evil eyes.

"So another Valentine's Day lover has come to play? Well then HAPPY VALENTINE"S DAY!" it cackled before it suddenly sprang into action and attacked.

She began running for dear life; she had never quite understood why only her senshi had special powers while she only had a wand and her tiara.

'Some of their powers would come in handy right about now,' she thought frantically.

But as she glanced the senshi's way, she saw that they were in no condition to keep fighting.

'What do I do now?!'

The youma howled as it finally cornered the Moon senshi.

"Sweet dreams!" it cackled, before blasting with her neon ball of dark energy.

But just as Sailor Moon began to see her life flash before her eyes, a pair of secure arms encircled her and pulled her out of harm's way.

Looking up at her savior, she managed a weak smile, "You saved me," she whispered softly, "You always save me, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Tuxedo Kamen accepted her smile with a curt nod.

"I'll distract it; use your wand when I say, alright?"

Nodding obediently, the champion of love and justice, watched as her tuxedo clad hero took the youma's attention and pinned it to a spot with a wave of sharp roses.

"Now Sailor Moon!" he yelled.

Nodding her head again, pulled out her Crescent Moon Wand.

"MOON HEALING ESCALATION!" she yelled, letting the mist like power shower over the youma like rain.

In an instant, the youma was howling in agonizing pain and seconds later, it was nothing more than a pile of dust.

She finally turned and looked at Tuxedo Kamen shyly.

"Um, I know this is so weird, awkward and random but," she blushed slightly as she lowered her head, "Could I give you a thank you Valentine's Day kiss?" she asked softly.

He was slightly taken aback by Sailor Moon's request. He eyed the heroine of Tokyo and found himself nodding yes dumbly; after all, it's what he's been wanting for the past few months' right?

But as he pulled her close and wrapped his arms about her tiny waist and began to lean forward, he stopped.

"I'm sorry, I can't," he whispered guiltily, seeing the hurt in the heroine's eyes.

"There's someone else, isn't there?" she asked quietly.

He nodded mutely as he turned to walk away.

'Wait!" she suddenly called out after him, "Can I know her name?"

Facing her, he smiled softly, "It's Usagi," he murmured, "My Usako."

And with a wave of his cape, he was gone.

**O.O.O**

The sun was setting when he ran into her again, and by the lake of all places. He was surprised to find her standing where he had left Sailor Moon that afternoon.

"Usagi, what are you doing here?" he asked curiously.

He didn't expect the punch that suddenly came his way.

"You baka!" she yelled at him, "How could I not know it was YOU?"

He stared at her, wide eyed and open mouthed.

"What are-

She suddenly threw herself into his arms and began to sob lightly.

"I've been in love with YOU, all that time I thought I hated you, and all this time I've been lying to myself, telling myself I loved Tuxedo Kamen , and today, TODAY I find out YOU are Tuxedo Kamen, and that I LOVE YOU!"

"But wait how did-

"I'M Sailor moon you baka, and all this time we could've been but hadn't because of pure blindness and stubbornness, but I've had enough, I LOVE YOU MAMORU!" she yelled as she sobbed into his chest.

And they stayed like that for a while, her in his arms, and him whispering soothing words into her ear.

And once she composed herself, she gazed into his eyes.

"Do you love me too Mamo-chan?" she asked hopefully.

And he didn't answer her, instead, he pressed his lips to hers, and that was enough an answer for her; for in fact, it truly was a kiss that changed all the routines that they had put up with over the months….

**FIN**

**A/N: Yeah i know, totally random fic, and it WAS supposed to be up yesterday but my computer wouldn't let me upload the document so yeah...**

**Anyways, comments and reviews are welcome! **

**Peace & Love; Shadow's Moon Hime**


End file.
